Let Me Teach You How To Dance
by Allyson
Summary: A reluctant Edmund is taught how to dance


Let Me Show You How To Dance

**Let Me Show You How To Dance**

By Allyson

(A/N – I don't own anything to do with _Narnia_, it all belongs to C. S. Lewis. I've borrowed lyrics written by Richard Maltby Jnr – Don't sue, it's just for fun.)

"I don't understand why we have to do this," complained Edmund, grumpily. His eyes flickered around the room, embarrassed though no-one but his siblings were with him. "Why do I have to learn?"

He stood ramrod straight, arms crossed, as he watched Peter move a couple of chairs to the side of the room.

"Aslan's arranged for a coronation ball in our honour tonight," Susan calmly replied, once again, slipping her shoes off. "It'll be expected that you take part in the dancing."

"And you can't beg off with the excuse that you're now a king," smirked Peter, catching the disappointed look on his brother's face.

"Oh, Ed, be a sport," exclaimed Lucy, a delighted smile on her face as she twirled in the middle of the room. "You might even enjoy it."

The look her brother gave her clearly told everyone there was no chance of that happening. Edmund grumbled something under his breath before sighing in resignation. Lucy clapped her hands happily.

"Okay, everyone take their shoes off," instructed Susan. "The last thing we want are bruised toes."

"But Susan, how can we learn to dance to Narnian music if we've never heard their songs before or seen them dance?" asked Lucy, practically tripping over hers and Peter's discarded footwear in her haste to begin.

"We'll just have to learn the Narnian dance moves as we go along on the night," frowned Susan, thoughtfully.

"Oh, I could ask Mr Tumnus!" Lucy's eyes shone with excitement at her idea and Peter grinned with her.

"So what are we doing now?" asked Edmund, reluctantly.

"Peter and I are going to teach you an easy waltz," replied Susan, catching Edmund by the shoulders and making him stand in front of her.

Edmund smirked. "Peter can dance?"

"Mum taught me," blushed Peter, as he stood next to Susan with Lucy in front of him.

"And Dad taught me," said Susan. "Using Grandma's musical jewellery box."

"But we don't have the jewellery box here," pointed out Edmund.

"Stop making excuses, Ed," responded Peter, exasperated.

"We don't need it," Susan replied to her younger brother, with a smug smile. "I remember the words Dad used to sing along with it."

Swaying slightly to music that only she could hear playing in her memory, Susan held her hand out to Edmund with a reassuring smile, and sang, "_Let me teach you how to dance, Let me lead you to the floor_."

Edmund rolled his eyes at her and allowed her to take his hand and assume the dance position. Beside them, Lucy and Peter did the same, though Lucy had to tiptoe slightly to reach her hand onto Peter's shoulder.

"_Simply place your hand in mine, And then think of nothing more_," Susan continued to sing, sharing a gleeful grin with her younger brother as he realized that after a few missed steps he was doing okay. "_Let the music cast its spell_ . . ."

"Ow, Peter, that's my foot!" giggled Lucy.

" . . . _Give the atmosphere a chance_ . . ."

"Lucy, you're cheating!" laughed Peter, amused. "Get off my feet!"

" . . . _Simply follow where I lead_ . . ."

"You're making me giddy, Peter, stop spinning me!" Lucy hiccupped as she laughed.

"_Let me teach you how to dance_," Susan continued to hum the tune for a few bars as she watched as Edmund concentrated on his footsteps. As he got the hang of the steps his frown eased from his expression and he smiled gratefully at his sister. "See, Edmund, I told you you could dance," she told him, as they continued to whirl around the room.

Peter tripped over the pile of discarded shoes and sent both him and Lucy crashing into a laughing heap on the floor. Edmund neatly side-stepped his siblings, never once breaking the flow he and Susan were in.

"I had a good teacher," he replied, sincerely. Glancing down as Lucy tried to pull Peter back onto his feet, his eyes sparkled mischievously. "Maybe Peter needs some more lessons too."

Susan laughed and shook her head in amused exasperation. "Peter's got two left feet, he'd need a miracle."

"What I lack in skill I make up with enthusiasm," Peter happily informed them, finally retaking his dancing position with his youngest sister.

"And bruised toes!" teased Lucy, squealing in delight as Peter spun her around, before resuming with their dance lesson.

The End.


End file.
